


Lightning and Thunder | 1 of 2

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [42]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley supresses a shudder.Lightning lights up the sky, thunder is loud over the city. Rain, hard and heavy against the glass planes of windows and the penthouse roof.Another burst of lightning, almost immediately followed by the sound of thunder. This time, he can't stop the flinch.





	Lightning and Thunder | 1 of 2

**Author's Note:**

> 2019-09-02  
<strike>Might add this to the 666 series if I manage to squish it into the wordcount or maybe make it into two parts! Anyways, here goes :)</strike>
> 
> 2019-09-04  
Lyrics by Imagine Dragons!

Crowley supresses a flinch.

Lightning lights up the sky, thunder is loud over the city.

Rain, drumming hard and heavy against the glass planes of many windows and the penthouse roof.  
Another burst of lightning, almost immediately followed by the sound of thunder.  
This time, he can't stop the flinch.

> _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_  
_ I was uptight, wanna let loose_  
_ I was dreaming of bigger things_  
_ And wanna leave my own life behind_  
_ Not a yes sir, not a follower_  
_ Fit the box, fit the mold_  
_ Have a seat in the foyer, take a number_  
_ I was lightning before the thunder_  
  
_ Thunder, thunder_  
_ Thunder, thun-, thunder_  
_ Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_  
_ Thunder, thun-, thunder_  
_ Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_  
  
_ Thunder, feel the thunder_  
_ Lightning and the thunder_  
_ Thunder, feel the thunder_  
_ Lightning and the thunder_  
_ Thunder, thunder_  
_ **Thunder**_

Attempting to turn into the shape of a large serpent, Crowley goes to the floor- but when he lands it is as a very, very _tiny_ snake. He could probably fit into the palm of a man or man shaped being. Damit. Why does he have to be so- be so- he doesn't want to say frightened. Demons don't _get_ frightened, not even ones who said goodbye to hell forever.

Slithering through the flat way slower than he would like in his little form, Crowley hears the sound of an angel, happily singing off-key in the kitchen while the thunderstorm rages outside. It sounds different to any angelic harmonies, which is probably part of what the angel is so happy about.

Crowley quickly slithers inside the room, aching to be closer to Aziraphale.

"Oh, hello there! It is you, Crowley, isn't it? I don't think I've ever seen you this tiny before..." Aziraphale says, crouching down to let Crowley slither onto and wind around his hand, doting at him adoringly.

"_Sssssme, angel_" Crowley hisses, and can't hide another flinch when he hears the thunder outside. Damnit! Well, now Aziraphale has already seen, and Crowley almost doesn't feel ashamed to hide his snout in the angel's sleeve so he doesn't have to see the lightning.

"Crowley?" Aziraphale asks softly. "Are you quite alright, dear? Is it the thunderstorm?" he strokes over Crowley's scales, undoing his cufflink to allow the little demon to crawl further.

"You'd think that'd be a particularly demonic thing, isn't it?" Aziraphale muses, probably just trying to make conversation, draw Crowley's attention away from his fear. Usually any discussion with Aziraphale is an easy way to distract the demon. But this time, he said the wrong thing. Crowley winds more tightly around Aziraphale's wrist, shivering, and the angel holds his hand up to his face, looking at the demon in concern. Crowley hides his face under his scales.

"Alright" says the angel. "Let's get you comfortable."

He miracles up a fuzzy blanket that is perfectly little-Crowley-sized and covers the demon in it until only the little head of the serpent sticks out. _Someone, he looks so_ cute, Aziraphale thinks. As if reading his thoughts, Crowley sticks out his tongue at him before disappearing into the blanket completely when another lightning strikes.

Carrying the wrapped-up demon, Aziraphale goes into Crowley’s garden- the plant room-and turns on Crowley's favorite heat lamp: the one right next to the armchair Aziraphale sits in to read sometimes, so Crowley can decide whether to lay next to the plants or on Aziraphale and bask in warmth nonetheless. He had asked the angel once whether the heat didn't bother him, but Aziraphale had just smiled. Nothing bothers him enough to stop him from being with his beloved.

Now, Crowley is all too happy to curl up in the angel's lap and not question his luck.

Aziraphale strokes over his chin. When thunder and lightning make themselves noticeable again, Crowley still shivers, but it is much more bearable now.

>   
_Thunder, feel the thunder_  
_ Lightning and the thunder_  
_ Thunder, feel the thunder_  
_ Lightning and the thunder_  
_ Thunder_  
  
_ Thunder, feel the thunder_  
_ Lightning and the thunder, thunder_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are still open btw! Sorry that I haven't been writing many fics to prompts lately, I just had too many own ideas, but I'm kinda running out of them atm xD
> 
> If you want to read more, (if you haven't yet go read & then) bookmark [the 666 series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198) or leave a comment here!


End file.
